


Reflections

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He comes to ask for a story told by firelight.
Relationships: Ephraim/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Excuse me, Olivia?" 

"Eeek!" Olivia couldn’t help herself. She’d just been minding her own business, doing a bit of mending by the watchfire, and here was Ephraim suddenly looming over her. She knew who he was, of course-- She knew all sorts of tales from various lands, though how many of the details were true… 

"I didn’t mean to startle you." Ephraim crouched down. "I just wondered about that story you were telling earlier." 

"While making dinner?" Olivia questioned. She hadn’t even noticed him nearby. But the army was so big and there was always so much going on, even when they were just camped for the day. 

"I didn’t get to hear all of it," Ephraim admitted. 

Olivia blinked. He wanted her to tell him a story? 

"Oh… Um, okay. Should I start at the beginning?" 

She could see the light of the fire reflected in Ephraim’s eyes as he settled on the ground to listen. The story was an old folktale, but once she got part the introduction, Olivia understood why Ephraim wanted to hear it. At its heart, it was a tale of battle, though not one known to most of the rest of the continent. It was a Feroxi tale… 

Ephraim listened, rapt, and Olivia eventually paused even her mending so she could tell it just to him, waving her needle as if it was a sword and enjoying herself far more than she thought she might. 

At one of the most dramatic moments, a log shifted in the fire and flames popped and they both startled ever so slightly. Olivia laughed, nervously. 

"Keep going," Ephraim said quickly. 

She did, and though the end of the story was bittersweet, Ephraim was smiling at the end anyway, as though he’d just been given a wonderful gift and not an old story. 

But… 

"It’s quiet." Sully ambled over to the fire and sat, Stahl not far behind her, though he was at least carrying a couple of medium-sized logs to feed the flame. "Hope it stays that way." 

The spell was broken and Olivia suddenly realized how close Ephraim was sitting. 

"Ah, good night!" Olivia grabbed her mending and, without a second glance back, darted for her tent. 

~*~

One more day in the same spot. Olivia tied up her tent flaps to let the fresh morning air in. She’d generally been sharing her space with Flavia, but Flavia had risen with the sun and left Olivia to sleep a bit longer since she’d had the watch shift. 

Breakfast was in Cordelia and Sumia’s competent hands-- 

She’d stretch, off a bit from everyone else, in a small clearing she’d found. Maybe she’d see Ephraim again and could apologize. Maybe. 

Olivia could smell breakfast cooking even as she stretched. Arms up, down, legs out-- Back and-- 

"There you are!" 

She spun, her hair whipping behind her, to stare wide-eyed at Ephraim. Surely she should chastise him or yell or something, but words didn’t come. 

"I keep startling you. I don’t mean to." Softer, and he took a step back as he spoke. "I just wanted to thank you for last night." 

"You’re welcome," Olivia replied. "This is… I like to stretch and practice away from everyone else." 

"Oh…" 

"Um…" 

"I’ll be going," Ephraim said, giving her a little wave. "But if you have any other stories about battles like that, I’d like to hear them." 

He turned to go and something tugged at Olivia’s chest that made her miss a breath. 

"Wait, um… Stay?" 

"Hmm? But you said…" 

Olivia nodded. She had wanted to stretch and practice away from everyone else. Ephraim just… 

"I’m not much of a dancer, but I do know how to stretch before a good workout," Ephraim offered. "If…" 

He held out his hand and after taking a deep breath, Olivia reached for it. For some reason, she hadn’t expected him to be so warm. 

No-- She hadn’t expected him at all. 

She’d just have to welcome him, then. Again and again and again.


End file.
